Run To Paradise
by snellee
Summary: The running was her escape from her fragile and troubled life, which she left behind as she walked out the front door with her running shoes. GSR Pre-Canon


* * *

I've been on holidays, so I had a chance to write a lot on the plane. So I will be updating 'Don't Let Go' very soon and I also have another House/Cameron story coming. If you have any problems or questions about my stories, you can email me (the email is on my profile) As always, enjoy and feel free to review. Thanks, Snellee.

* * *

**Run To Paradise**

**_Chapter One_**

The usually bright midday sky was now dark and covered by a blanket of thick black cloud, which dumped its contents on the residents of Las Vegas, Nevada. The rain had poured down on the city for two days straight and now, for a city that wasn't build to hold excessive amounts of water, all the storm water drains and low lying streets were completely flooded.

Sara Sidle ran as fast as she could down the barren back streets of her neighborhood. As her jogging shoes hit the puddles of water, she struggled not to lose her balance and fall over. The cold rain swept across and hit her face, providing temporary relief for her hot, panting body. Her legs ached for her to stop running and to rest, but pushing herself harder and faster, Sara's foot hit a pot hole causing her to lose her balance and tumbled to the ground. As she struggled to regain her breath, the breakfast in her stomach that had been threatening to reappear, finally made it out onto the wet ground below. Pushing herself to her feet, she wiped her mouth and continued on down the long road.

Her once curvy, healthy body was now an empty shell of skin and bones. Her long hours at work had interfered with her eating schedule, and only having time to stop for a small snack, Sara's weight had plummeted. The bags under her eyes told the story of her fear of sleeping. She couldn't handle another night of hearing the victim's screams in her nightmares. 'It's Grissom's fault!' She cursed to herself. 'If he had just kept his mouth shut I would still be on the case and I wouldn't have to sneak around!'  
I serial rapist had found his way to Las Vegas and was preying on young and vulnerable college students. The last time Sara checked, the count was up to thirty-six woman.  
The case had taken its toll on everyone, but not as much as it had on Sara.

With every step through the rain, Sara could feel her sorrows wash away. Every case, every victim. The running was her escape from her fragile and troubled life, which she left behind as she walked out the front door with her running shoes.

As she past a usually empty aqueduct, Sara could hear a faint cry over the thunderous crash of the water. She slowed herself down and walked to the edge of the bridge that past over top of the aqueduct. Sara's breath hitched in her throat as she saw a small girl around nine years old, struggling against the current. The only thing preventing her from being swept away was a flimsy branch that grew out of a crack in the side of the cement. She pushed herself off the rail and ran down to the small embankment.

Sara moved as close to the girl as she could and yelled over the sound of the crashing water.

"What's your name sweetie?" Asked Sara, attempting to calm the girl down.

"Rachel" Croaked the small child through waves of tears.

"Ok sweetie, I'm coming. Hold on tight for me." Sara got down on her stomach and pushed herself closer to the edge of the embankment. Reaching out her hand, Sara called to the girl again.

"Rachel, grab my hand!" She cried as she reached her hand down further to the girl.

"I'm too scarred! I don't want to fall in."

"You won't, I promise. I'll hold onto you real tight." Rachel shook her head and began to cry even harder. Pushing herself off the muddy ground, Sara spun around and lowered herself onto the old pipe next to Rachel. "Come on" She called as she opened her arms to the Rachel and pulled the girl tightly to her body. Holding onto Rachel's waist, Sara pushed her up the wall and onto the embankment.  
The weight proved too much for the rusty pipe and it crumbled under Sara's feet causing her to slide down into the cold, frigid waters below.

She let out a small high pitched scream as her body hit the raging water. She fought to break through the surface and take a much needed breath, but the current only pulled her back down to the bottom. With fatigue beginning to take over and her strength long gone from holding Rachel, her fragile body stopped fighting against the fast current. Taking her last water filled breath; Sara closed her eyes and let her world fade away.


End file.
